Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair
Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair is a murder mystery visual novel game created for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed and published by Arcobaleno Studios. Unlike the first two games in the main series, of which both were rated M, this third game in the main series is rated T for Teens due to mild violence and language, as well as containing blood, though it was colored pink for censorship like the last two games. Plot After a few months after the second game, the Future Foundation had set off to continue their mission to bring back the world from the brink of despair. To do this, they chose twenty-four students from Hope's Peak Academy, had their memories of their time at the academy erased, and placed them in an amusement park known as Hopeful Miracle World in order for them to "bond" with each other and to get "Hope Shards", while under the guidance of a stuffed rabbit named Usami. These students are best known for the talents they have, including a Lolita fashion model, a soccor player, a sheriff from Texas and a bridesmaid from Germany. The game is told in Atsuo Fukui's perspective as he starts his first year at Hope's Peak Academy. As he walks into the building, he's hit with fatigue and wakes up on a bench located in the main square of an amusement park, seeing his other classmates there as well. When Usami appears, she explains they're on a school trip and they must befriend each other, collect hope shards and spread their hope. Just as they were getting used to their lives in the amusement park, Monokuma and his mysterious assisstant, Kurone, appears and takes over the whole park. As he announces that the students must participate in a life of mutual killing in order to leave, it's up to Atsuo to find out the mastermind of the game and end it. Characters Unlike the first two games, where they only had a total of sixteen students, this game has a total of twenty-four students in total and ends with eight survivng students. The students in the game are: *Atsuo Fukui, the game's main portagonist. Due to his hard work and determination in school, he has the title of the Ultimate Student. *Margaret Ludenberg, an assassin from Austria known for only killing corrupt politics. She has the title of the Ultimate Assassin. *Torahiko Watanabe, a hyper and somewhat childish boy who's passionate about soccer. He has the title of the Ultimate Soccor Player. *Clay Parker, a kind hearted sheriff from Texas who can be strict and serious when faced with problems. He has the title of the Ultimate Sheriff. *Ami Aizawa, an energetic girl who's usually seen wearing Sweet Lolita fashion and is quite serious when standing up to bullies. She has the title of the Ultimate Lolita Fashion Model. *Kayo Akiyama, a humble tailor who's the talk in her quiet rural town. She has the title of the Ultimate Tailor. *Carol DeMousse, a respectful and polite baker from England. She has the title of the Ultimate Baker. *Akio Fujiwara, a very serious man who's appearance can somewhat intimidate those around him. He has the title of the Ultimate Bodygaurd. *Angelo Yamamoto, a playful pierrot born to a Japanese father and an Italian mother. He has the title of the Ultimate Pierrot. *Alice Blankenheim, a soft-spoken bridesmaid from Germany. She has the title of the Ultimate Bridesmaid. *Hideo Hanasaki, a bug catcher who's usually seen with a pet mantis on his left shoulder. He has the title of the Ultimate Bug Catcher. *Ayako Oshiro, a hot-headed and stubborn girl known for her skills in ping-pong. She has the title of the Ultimate Ping-Pong Player. *Tatsuki Himuro, a man with a muscular appearance, but a happy and joyful personality. He has the title of the Ultimate Sailor. *Yumi Ito, a woman with a beautiful appearance that disguises her malicious personality. She has the title of the Ultimate Geisha. *Oliver Valentine, a quiet and nervous waiter from Russia. He has the title of the Ultimate Waiter. *Sarah Hawthorne, a flight attendant from Miami, Florida with a lazy attitude. She has the title of the Ultimate Flight Attendant. *Norio Aotsuki, a boy who's very skilled when it comes to anything chemistry related. He has the title of the Ultimate Chemistry Student. *Suki Tsukara, a shy craftsman from a village next to Kayo's. She has the title of the Ultimate Craftsman. *Jacques DuPont, a respectful butler working for masters in his home country of France. He has the title of the Ultimate Butler. *Ini Amuro, an airheaded girl with a strong love for golf. She has the title of the Ultimate Golfer. *Daichi Heiwano, a creative boy who's always seen carrying his signiture sketch book. He has the title of the Ultimate Sketcher. *Chitose Saito, a negative girl who makes herself believe that everyone despises her. She has the title of the Ultimate Horror Story Writer. *Raymond "Ray" Brock, a positive boy from California with a love for surfing and the sea. He has the title of the Ultimate Surfer. *Amarantha "Amy" Summers, an intelligent girl from New York who's skilled in anything ELA related. She has the title of the Ultimate ELA Student. There's of course the return of Monokuma, the puppet of the "mastermind" of the mutual killing. It also includes Usami, the original teacher until Monokuma came and turned her into Monomi. A newcoming character is Kurone, a mysterious cat doll that is Monokuma's assistant and spy. She doesn't talk much, unless it's important or during a trial. Kurone is usually seen in places that don't have security cameras. It's in theses places that she gives Atsuo clues about each murder. Chapters The game is divided into nine main chapters, preceded by a prolouge and followed by an epilouge. Prolouge - Welcome to Hopeful Miracle World! Main Attraction: Despair! Chapter 1 - Of Despair and Sin Chapter 2 - Summertime Sadness Chapter 3 - Sweets, Treats and Macaroons, Oh My! Chapter 4 - Prehistoric Despair Murder Case Name: Deadly Flowers Victim: Akio Fujiwara Execution: A "Pure" White Wedding Chapter 5 - Crazier Than A Cross-eyed Coyote! Chapter 6 - For Whom the Bell Tolls, It Tolls for Despair Chapter 7 - A Chill Down the Spine Chapter 8 - A Murder that Shocks the Galaxy Murder Case Name: Intruders' Gateway to Death Victims: Makoto Naegi (?) and Hajime Hinata (?) Execution: Here, Kitty Kitty Chapter 9 - A Mastermind of Absolute Despair "Execution": Sayounara, Despair! Epilouge - Goodbye Hopeful Miracle World Gallery Kurone.JPG|Kurone (sad) Atsuo Fukui.JPG|Atsuo Fukui: The Ultimate Student Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:Games